cantik
by Akarry
Summary: "Kalau esok hari wajahku dipenuhi keriput, bagaimana?"/"Kamu tetap cewek paling cantik di muka bumi; selain Ibuku, tentu saja."/Bianca selalu terlihat menawan di mata Lee, apapun yang terjadi./DLDR./Untuk #CPC2016


Sudah jadi rahasia umum kalau Lee Fletcher dan Bianca di Angelo saling naksir satu sama lain. Hanya saja mereka enggan mengakui. Terlalu bebal terhadap perasaan masing-masing.

Hubungan mereka masih sama. Diwarnai pertengkaran akibat hal sepele, yang berakhiran dengan kekalahan Lee—si _gentleman_ satu ini memilih mengalah daripada memperpanjangnya; dan juga diwarnai aksi _fuwa-fuwa_ yang menyebabkan banyak orang gemas ingin mereka segera _canon_.

* * *

.  
.

Percy Jackson and the Olympians (c) Rick Riordan  
.

seluruh karakter dalam cerita adalah milik Rick Riordan seorang.

saya tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil dalam bentuk apapun selain keuntungan berupa asupan pribadi.  
.

 **Warning** : AU, crack pair, ooc, typo(s), diksi minim, dsb. Silakan tekan tombol _back_ bila tidak berkenan membaca. Karakter Lee berdasarkan apa yang ada di pikiran saya, karena di novel dia kurang mencolok.  
.

 **Summary** : "Kalau esok hari wajahku dipenuhi keriput, bagaimana?"/"Kamu tetap cewek paling cantik di muka bumi; selain Ibuku, tentu saja."/Bianca selalu terlihat menawan di mata Lee, apapun yang terjadi./Untuk #CPC2016

.  
.

* * *

Yang namanya cobaan dalam hubungan pasti ada. Contoh, Annabeth pernah naksir Luke Castellan sebelum jatuh hati ke Percy, Rachel yang sempat jatuh hati pada Percy, dan sebagainya.

Cobaan apa yang dialami Bianca?

Drew Tanaka naksir Lee, gosipnya.

Siapa, sih, yang tidak kenal Drew? Gadis cantik dari kelas sebelah yang gemar bersolek. Cantik, memang. Tapi sikapnya sedikit membuat orang kesal.

Di satu sisi, Bianca ingin mengunci Lee agar selalu di sampingnya. Di sisi lain, Bianca merasa tidak berhak atas Lee. Toh, dia hanya orang asing di kehidupan Lee.

 _Hanya orang asing_.

Gadis bernama belakang "malaikat" tersebut menggigit bibir bawahnya kesal. Inginnya, sih, menyatakan perasaan langsung pada Lee; namun, apalah daya. Dirinya terlalu gengsi.

Sedangkan Lee sendiri, terlalu takut untuk menyatakan rasa. Tak ingin hubungan pertemanan yang sudah terjalin kandas begitu saja. Serta cowok ini hendak fokus pada ujian sekolah yang sudah menanti.

Rumit? Begitulah hidup. Penuh dengan konflik pelik.

Kembali pada masalah Drew. Gadis ini benar-benar gencar mendekati Lee. Riasan makin hiperbolis, nada suara dibuat lebih imut saat di hadapan Lee, sering dekat-dekat Lee, dan sebagainya.

Bianca jengkel? Sangat.

Tapi, sekali lagi. Bianca bukan pacar Lee. Dia tak berhak cemburu.

Yang sanggup ia lakukan adalah mempersiapkan mental untuk patah hati kalau-kalau Lee jatuh hati pada Drew.

Di Angelo menghela napas. Dia _tsuyoi,_ kok. _Strong._

Silena Beauregard menghampiri sahabatnya yang tengah bermuram durja, "Kenapa, sih, Bii? Kok muram?" dielusnya bahu Bianca penuh afeksi; berusaha membuatnya merasa lebih baik.

Yang dielus hanya tersenyum tanpa mengatakan apapun.

"Karena Drew _nempel_ sama Lee terus? Cemburu? Takut Lee di _embat_ sama dia?" Silena menerka.

Skakmat.

Bianca membatin, kenapa sahabatnya peka sekali terhadap permasalahan semacam ini. Benar-benar Mak Comblang sejati.

"Ya, kan?"

Bianca memilih mengangguk pelan untuk membenarkan dugaan Silena. Mau bohong juga percuma; Silena bisa membaca situasi semudah membaca buku yang terbuka.

Tangan Silena mengelus punggung Bianca dengan lembut, "Tenang, deh. Lee takkan semudah itu jatuh hati pada Drew."

"Kenapa bisa yakin begitu? Drew, kan, cantik. Aku mana bisa tandingi."

Silena terkekeh, "Bianca sayang, kamu cantik, kok. Dengan sedikit polesan saja, kamu bisa jadi saaaangat menawan."

Bianca menatap Silena dengan tatapan horor. Alarm tanda bahaya berbunyi di dalam kepala. Ini gawat.

xXx

Esok harinya, sekolah digemparkan dengan metamorfosa seorang Bianca di Angelo.

Ulah siapa? Jelas Silena.

Sumpah, sekarang Bianca malah tidak sanggup bertatap muka dengan Lee. Ia malu. Jadi, sebisa mungkin ia hindari senior kesayangannya tersebut.

Bisa saja, sih, ia hapus rias wajah karya Silena; yang akan terjadi kemudian adalah Silena membenahi dandanan sialan itu. Lagi, dan lagi.

Bianca mendengus kesal.

Kasak-kusuk di sekitar membuat telinganya panas. Dia hanya bisa mengabaikan dan mengenyahkan suara-suara mereka. Masuk lewat telinga kanan, keluar melalui telinga kiri. Semacam itu.

Takdir seperti hendak mempermainkannya. Di koridor, berpapasanlah dia dengan senior tersayang, Lee Fletcher.

Keduanya sama-sama terkejut.

Lee mengatasi keterkejutannya dengan singkat. Manik lazuli amati penampilan si gadis dengan seksama. Dari atas ke bawah, berulang kali. Nampak terpukau pada kecantikan eksistensi di depannya.

Bianca berusaha sembunyikan kegugupannya.

Lee belum berkata apapun; mungkin masih sibuk memperhatikan Bianca. Dan kelihatan sekali dia sedang tenggelam dalam pikirannya.

Selang beberapa saat, si cowok andalan klub musik sekolah itu membuka mulut, "Bianca, kamu—" ucapannya berhenti sejenak.

Jantung Bianca bertalu-talu, setia menunggu lanjutan ucapan dari seorang Lee Fletcher.

"—aneh banget. Mirip badut. Benahi wajahmu, sana."

Bianca menelan ludah pahit. Berusaha meredam kekecewaan mendalam, gadis itu mendengus kesal.

"Dasar menyebalkan," sungut Bianca. Setelahnya, Bianca berlalu bagai angin lewat. Meninggalkan Lee jauh di belakang.

xXx

Sejujurnya, Lee benci berbohong. Ia terpukau pada kecantikan Bianca—teramat sangat malah. Bianca bak malaikat yang jatuh ke bumi. Begitu bersinar.

Sayangnya Lee harus melakukannya. Kasak-kusuk mengenai Bianca benar-benar membuatnya kesal. Ia tidak mau banyak pemuda jatuh hati pada gadisnya. Bianca di Angelo, kan, punyanya.

Semburat merah singgah di pipi Lee. Aduh, ia tidak boleh begitu. Bianca bukan barang yang seenaknya saja bisa diklaim.

Lee merasa sangat berdosa karena sudah menyakiti perasaan Bianca dengan kata-katanya. Dirinya harus segera minta maaf pada si sulung di Angelo.

Jadi, selepas bel tanda istirahat berdentang, Lee langsung melesat mencari gadis pujaan hatinya.

xXx

Mendapat ampunan dari seorang Bianca di Angelo setara dengan mengalahkan _last boss_ di permainan _genre adventure_. Kelewat susah.

Kalau saja Lee bukan seorang yang sabar, pastilah sudah menyerah.

"Bii, ayolah. Maafkan aku. Yang tadi itu bercanda."

(Lee terlalu malu untuk mengutarakan alasan sebenarnya. Alhasil, dalih "bercanda" ia gunakan.)

Bianca tak membalas. Menatap pun tak sudi.

"Iya, aku salah. Kamu cantik, kok. Sekarang, ampuni perkataanku tadi, ya?"

Masih tak ada respon.

"Bii—"

"—aku tahu, kok, aku ini enggak secantik Drew. Kamu enggak perlu memperjelas semuanya. Aku sadar diri, kok." Bianca mencerocos.

... _hah? Kok_ nyambung _ke Drew?_

Lee gagal paham.

Dirinya memutar otak. Bianca, rias wajah, dan Drew—oh. Oh. Dia paham apa yang terjadi.

"Bii, kau enggak perlu iri pada Drew. Parasmu juga cantik, kok."

Si Sulung di Angelo melotot. "Siapa yang iri—"

"Dengar," Lee menangkup pipi Bianca, "Bukan hanya paras yang membuatmu cantik; tindakan dan caramu berpikir juga membuatmu cantik, Bianca. Kamu mempesona apa adanya. Sampai kapanpun akan terus begitu, setidaknya di mataku."

Manik gelap Bianca menolak bertemu pandang dengan sepasang lazuli di hadapannya. "Dasar gombal."

"Aku serius."

Bianca diam sejenak, sebelum akhirnya bertanya, "Kalau esok hari wajahku dipenuhi keriput, bagaimana?"

"Kamu tetap cewek paling cantik di muka bumi; selain Ibuku, tentu saja." Lee menjawab dengan enteng. Oh, jangan lupakan seringai ganteng yang tertera di parasnya.

Pipi Bianca dihiasi warna merah pekat.

 _Fletcher sialan._

"Aku dimaafkan, 'kan?" sorot mata Lee berbinar penuh harap, mirip bocah cilik yang memohon agar dibelikan makanan manis oleh Ibunya.

"Kalau kaubeli kue cokelat kesukaanku; kumaafkan, deh."

Lee nyengir bahagia. " _Yes_."

 **fin**

 **A/N** : Engga elit banget _ending_ nya, haha. _All hail_ Leanca. \O/

Semoga fandom ini semakin berwarna karena keberagaman pairnya.

 **omake**

"Omong-omong, Bii,"

"Hmm?"

"Tunggu, ya. Kelulusan nanti aku akan me _nembak_ mu. Sungguh."

Dan wajah Bianca kembali dihiasi rona.

 **(benar-benar) fin**

 **Mind to RnR?**


End file.
